virtualfamilykingdomfandomcom-20200214-history
Fathers Day 2010 Quest
Released: ''June 20, 2010 ''Retired: ''June 21, 2010 :: Today is Father's Day and Monday is the first day of summer! :: There is no better way to tell Dad you love him and at the :: same time usher in the First Day of Summer, than to go on an :: old fashioned hiking trip through the woods! So bring your :: Father along, gather up a few essentials in your backpack, :: and let's go hiking! :: Your reward for completing this quest will be '''1,000 credits, :: and Rocky The Singing Moose! Prizes Quest Q&A 1. When you prepare to head out into the woods, experienced backpackers recommend a standard list of essential items to pack. This list of critical and essential items is considered to be insurance against the unexpected. What item is not on most lists, but experienced hikers consider to be the most important thing when going hiking? : a. Map : b. Water : c. Compas : d. '''''Common Sense 2. Having the right gear on your hike is important, but even more important is using know-how, and good judgment. There is a fabulous place to go hiking in VFK, so let's head over to Audubon's Wild Woods and say: "I know there's a great trail here!" 3. Experienced hikers recommend that before you go hiking, learn how to read a map and use a compass. Once you are hiking, stay on the trail. Be sure to take note of any landmarks and signs. On this trip, you are planning on spending the night in the wilderness, but first you need to find a good campsite. What kind of place makes the best campsite? : a. Sheltered area on level, hard ground : b. In a depression, it is warmer : c. On a rocky exposed area : d. On a valley floor 4. When setting up your camp, locate your basic three areas in a triangle formation. Locate your food area, sleeping area, and source of water with at least 200 feet separating them. Go to Audubon's Dark Forest and say: "I thought I saw a moose over there!" 5. Now that you have your camp set up, it is time for dinner. Remember to keep it simple and easy. Freeze-dried meals can be expensive, but they are fast and easy. Which of the following is not a basic rule of thumb for cooking in the woods? : a. Be carefull not to spill food on your clothes : b. Never store food in your tent : c. Store food in an odor proof container : d. Always feed the animals 6. While you are walking, be sure to drink plenty of water and munch on snacks often to keep your energy up. Maintain a steady, comfortable speed. If you can't talk while you are walking, you should slow down. Go to the Corner of Balta Street and say: "I think I need a map!" 7. When you are hiking, you may encounter some inclement weather. What is the most important thing to do when you see that the weather is turning bad? : a. Sit down and wait : b. Push on, you are not affraid of a little bad weather : c. Turn around and leave if you sense it will be dangerous : d. Use your cell phone to phone a friend 8. Follow your innate knowledge. If you are not sure about your route in bad weather, think about your choices. You might decide to choose a different route; or make camp and layover until the storm passes, but you should always be safe. Go to Audubon's Deserted Desert and say: "It looks like rain!" 9. As you hike along enjoying the scenery, what is a good way of remembering your trip? : a. Take a light camera along and take some pictures : b. Pick up lots of flowers, leaves, and rocks as you go : c. Bring your scrapbook with you : d. All of the above 10. The walk has been fabulous and you had a chance to spend some time getting close to nature. But it is now time to go back home. Go to the Victorian House in Victorian Age and say: "Happy Fathers Day!" Press continue to finish the quest.